Mas que un beso de buenas noches
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Una vez dado el primer paso es fácil dejarse llevar. Una cosa lleva a la otra, y antes de darse cuenta ya no hay marcha atrás.


Más que un beso de buenas noches…

**Resumen:** Una vez dado el primer paso es fácil dejarse llevar. Una cosa lleva a la otra, y antes de darse cuenta ya no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>"<strong>La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho habla poco"<strong>

**Platón,**** filósofo griego (427 a. C. – 347 a. C).**

Todos los personajes son de Atsuko Asano, o en su defecto a Hinoki Kino, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo, y Feliz Cumpleaños a Zaphyrla! Con 26 días de atraso _ _lll**

**Más que un beso de buenas noches… **

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (NezumixShion).

One Shot.

**Este fanfic carece totalmente de trama, es solo un capricho mío, que me he animado a compartir. **

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Lemon/Lime.**

* * *

><p>- Me alegro de haberte conocido… -había dicho Shion con una ligera sonrisa, y Nezumi habría jurado que incluso juguetona.<p>

El muchacho estaba de pie, aparentemente con toda la intención de dar un paso hacia atrás, para poder colocar la taza que sostenía en su correspondiente lugar. Entonces el moreno pudo ver, casi en cámara lenta, como Shion colocaba una mano en el respaldo del viejo sillón rojo que tenía en su guarida y se inclinaba hacia a él, hasta que sus labios se unieron con un contacto suave.

Nezumi supo que solo había conseguido mantenerse tranquilo gracias a sus dotes actorales, porque aquel sencillo gesto, esa sensación aterciopelada que acarició su boca con una ligereza demasiado pasajera, había disparado los latidos de su corazón hasta límites prácticamente dolorosos.

Una media sonrisa, bastante amarga, se reflejó en el rostro de Eve. A la mente le había llegado lo que su compañero de vivienda le estaba ocultando justo en ese momento.

- Eso no fue un beso de agradecimiento, ¿verdad? –preguntó el muchacho con voz sarcástica.

- Fue un beso de buenas noches –contestó Shion con una naturalidad aplastante, que no daba pie a duda alguna de que estuviera a punto de hacer algo importante. Mañana sería un día cotidiano, un día como cualquiera desde que había llegado al Bloque Este.

- Buenas noches, ¿eh? –dijo el actor por lo bajo, observando con detenimiento la sutil sonrisa que escapaba de los labios del de pelo blanco.

- ¡Oh! Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano –dijo de pronto el chico, como si acabara de recordarlo-. Los perros necesitan afeitarse –explicó en voz alta, bastante animado, mientras tomaba de la mesa la taza negra en la que Nezumi había estado bebiendo.

Justo en ese momento, antes de pudiera hacer otra cosa, Shion sintió como su antebrazo era aprisionado con brusquedad, y con el mismo agarre era arrojado hacia un costado, para después caer de espaldas sobre el sofá, con cierta rudeza. El muchacho no tuvo más daño que los viejos resortes clavándose entre sus omóplatos, aunque el sobresalto le aceleró la respiración. Cuando alzó sus ojos rojos hacia Nezumi, en busca de una explicación, se encontró con que la profunda mirada del moreno lo taladraba por completo.

- ¿Y si te dijera que no sólo quiero un beso? –murmuró el actor, mientras colocaba suavemente su mano sobre el rostro de Shion, deslizando sus dedos sobre los labios que habían tenido el atrevimiento de besarlo.

El de pelo blanco trató de permanecer calmado mientras unos dedos agiles recorrían su mentón, para después encontrar el camino hasta su cuello. El muchacho pudo percibir con claridad como Nezumi reconocía con la curiosidad de un niño la marca que envolvía su garganta, semejando un collar, diferenciando la textura bajo sus dedos del resto de su piel. No es necesario decir que a Shion le avergonzaba bastante los efectos secundarios causados por la infección en No. 6, aunque agradecía seguir vivo, pero cuando la mano completa del moreno pasó a tocar esa zona, sin ningún signo visible de desagrado, la saliva se deslizó traicionera por la boca del antiguo estudiante y no pudo evitar morderse los labios.

Al mismo tiempo que no perdía de vista todas las reacciones que causaba en Shion, Nezumi se había recostado sobre el sillón, colocándose encima del muchacho. El moreno había arrastrado una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del otro, mientras que la izquierda fue acomodada a un costado de las caderas del albino; una de sus manos comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca de Shion, al tiempo que la otra no perdía tiempo en apartar la tela que ocultaba la piel nívea de la vista, para su total desagrado.

Una vez que tuvo el espacio suficiente, Nezumi pudo cumplir la fantasía que había tenido desde que sus ojos tropezaron con la delicada zona que era el cuello de su amigo, y hundió su boca en aquel sitio, al principio prodigándole suaves toques con los labios, pero pasadas las primeras caricias dejo ir cualquier dominio que tuviera y añadió sus dientes y más fuerza a los mimos, importándole poco las marcas que pudiera dejar. El moreno no habría podido describir con palabras la inmensa sensación de satisfacción que lo invadió cuando succionó con especial vigor una porción de piel, y entonces Shion dejó escapar un ronco jadeo de placer, para después aferrarse con ambas manos a su espalda, respirando con dificultad.

Sin poder evitar una ligera mueca burlona en su rostro, el moreno se irguió con agilidad, y se permitió recrearse la vista un momento con la imagen descompuesta del albino; su usualmente bien arreglada camisa estaba fuera de lugar y arrugada, el suéter azul estaba con los botones sin abrochar, crimen del que el actor era el único culpable; la cara del chico se encontraba roja y a un temperatura mayor a la normal, hecho que habría preocupado a Nezumi de no saber la causa; los ojos rojos brillaban por la expectación. En ese momento Nezumi se hizo la promesa de que haría brillar esa mirada escarlata con un nuevo sentimiento, la sensación hasta entonces desconocida de la pasión.

Una mano atrevida se deslizó sobre el abdomen de Shion, subiendo ansiosamente hasta encontrar su pecho, justo cuando los dedos del moreno pudieron rozar uno de los pezones del albino, Nezumi se inclinó de nuevo sobre el muchacho y capturó sus labios. El albino hizo más fuerte su agarre sobre la espalda del actor, estremeciéndose cuando la lengua del chico comenzó a acariciarle la boca, humedeciéndole los labios.

- Abre la boca… -alcanzó a susurrarle Nezumi durante una breve instante en que se separaron, para después volver a besarlo.

Shion se encontró obedeciendo la orden, sin poder formular un pensamiento coherente ante la sensación caliente y húmeda que se colaba a su boca, al mismo tiempo que otra mano se dirigía al broche de sus pantalones y se adentraba en ellos. Todas esas sensaciones lo estaban sobrepasando, eran demasiado, se estaba quedando sin aire…

Nezumi se separó con brusquedad de Shion, y el de ojos rojos se sorprendió así mismo al hallarse deseando sentir de nuevo los labios del moreno. No sólo sobre su boca, también sobre el resto de su piel, sobre su cara, sobre su pecho, incluso sobre la zona en que estaba comenzando a tocarlo.

- Respira por la nariz –dijo la voz del moreno contra su oído, usando un tono burlón.

El albino abrió la boca para reprochárselo, que él no sabía de esas cosas, pero tuvo que callarse cuando el actor le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y después comenzó a hacer verdaderas maravillas en esa zona, usando ese bien desarrollado músculo que tenía en la boca. Shion no sabía que esa parte de su cuerpo en especial pudiera ser tan sensible… El moreno sonrió satisfecho ante el dominio que tenía sobre su acompañante. ¡Por supuesto que sabía de la poca experiencia de Shion! Pero el chico lo había provocado a pesar de eso, ¿no? Ahora era tiempo de asumir las consecuencias.

- Dame un respiro –pidió el de cabello blanco en medio de un gemido, pero contradecía sus palabras al subir sus manos por el cuello de Nezumi hasta rodearlo con sus brazos, y el cantante supo interpretarlo de la manera correcta. ¡No había manera de que se detuvieran ahora! No con esa negativa tan débil.

Fingiendo no haber escuchado al albino, el moreno guió sus dos manos hasta el borde de los pantalones de su inquilino, cuidando de sujetar también su ropa interior, y comenzó a tirar con suavidad de las prendas, sin darle importancia a que sus dedos se ceñían a las caderas del otro chico con demasiada confianza.

- Nezu… -intentó llamarlo Shion una vez, pero solo consiguió que Nezumi redirigiera las manos hasta su pecho, abrazándolo por la espalda y apresándolo entre su cuerpo y el sillón, al mismo tiempo que volvía a asaltar su boca con renovadas fuerzas.

El albino jadeó cuando de pronto sintió un toque suave en su entrepierna, que le mandó un torrente de energía a cada célula de su cuerpo. Algo asustado, el chico intentó detener al moreno, pero Nezumi fue más rápido que él y alcanzó su mano antes de que cumpliera su cometido. La guió con suavidad de vuelta alrededor de su cuello, el lugar que le correspondía según su juicio. Shion trató de mantener la cordura mientras las caricias del actor sobre su miembro se volvían más firmes y más enloquecedoras, pero era tan difícil pensar con esas manos recorriendo rincones de su cuerpo que nadie había tocado antes, pensar en lo que debía hacer, en lo que estaban haciendo… De verdad, ¿estaba bien?

- ¡Nezumi! –gritó Shion mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, y lo empujaba hacia atrás. El moreno vio sorprendido como el de ojos rojos retrocedía sobre el sillón, buscando poner distancia entre ellos. Su respiración era agitada, y había preferido mantener la mirada baja, sin atreverse a verlo directamente.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó en un murmullo el antiguo habitante de No.6, apretando la tapicería del sofá bajo sus dedos.

- ¿Te gusta lo que estamos haciendo? –le preguntó Nezumi con voz seria.

El albino no contestó inmediatamente, sino que se limito a morderse con fuerza los labios, abrazándose a si mismo. No era lo que quería saber, no quería saber si le gustaba, ¡eso lo tenía claro! Lo que necesitaba saber era que estaba bien lo que sentía, si era correcto.

Impulsado por las dudas del otro, el moreno gateó hasta Shion y le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla.

- Hagamos una pequeña prueba para ayudarte a decidir, Shion –le propuso Nezumi, y el de cabello blanco supo que algo se traía entre manos al notar la sutil sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios-. Quiero que me digas que sientes cuando te tocó.

La mirada escarlata del chico brillaba con anhelo, intuía que para ese pequeño juego las manos del moreno tendrían que volver a pasearse por su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo eso significaba que volverían a caer en la ilusión de hace un rato. Era un arma muy peligrosa como para una simple diversión.

El actor entrelazó sus dedos con los del albino, instándolo a que se levantara, y entonces lo acomodó sobre su regazo, con las piernas del muchacho rodeando las caderas del moreno. Shion sintió como Nezumi envolvía su cintura con las manos, y, después de unos segundos de duda, el albino hizo lo mismo con el cuello de Eve.

- Nezu…

- ¿Qué sientes? –lo cortó el de pelo negro sin muchas contemplaciones, y Shion abrió muchos sus ojos rojos al darse cuenta que el suave agarre se había convertido en una sugestiva caricia que llegaba hasta sus glúteos. Por mero reflejo se inclinó hacia adelante, buscándose alejar del nuevo contacto, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que con eso prácticamente se estaba frotando contra el cuerpo del moreno-. ¿Qué sientes? –siguió insistiendo Nezumi, sin alterarse por el comportamiento de su compañero.

- Calor, mi temperatura se eleva… -contestó Shion después de respirar profundamente, como si le hiciera falta el aire. También quiso decir que podía sentir perfectamente la excitación a través de la ropa, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. De verdad, ¿él había causado eso en Nezumi?

- ¿Por qué estas temblando entonces? –le preguntó el moreno con voz burlona-. ¿Qué más…? ¿Qué más sientes? –susurró contra su oído.

- Quema… –jadeó el albino, mientras que el moreno volvía a dedicarse a mimar su cuello, besando y mordiendo donde mejor le parecía-. Cada parte donde colocas tus manos… -como si sus palabras lo incitaran, el cantante llevó su mano derecha hasta el pecho del de pelo blanco, levantándole la camisa hasta descubrirlo, y entonces colocó sus labios sobre el pezón que quedó a la vista, succionándolo sin compasión-. ¡Siento que voy a incendiarme! –exclamó Shion con la voz sofocada.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del actor, provocando que un vivo color rojo se esparciera por la cara del otro chico, consciente de todo lo que había dicho, y aún más, del lascivo tono que había empleado, y de la manera en que se había aferrado a Nezumi mientras lo hacía.

- Solucionemos ese problema –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada, y para sorpresa de Shion, en ese momento fue el turno del actor para empujarlo lejos de sí.

El muchacho de cabello blanco se quedó de pie en medio de la pequeña sala del refugio, mientras el moreno lo miraba con ojos penetrantes. Se sintió incomodo al caer en cuenta de que, si alguien llegara a entrar en esos momentos no tendría duda de lo que estaban haciendo, ya que, si bien todavía se encontraba completamente vestido, la ropa estaba fuera de lugar. Su suéter, su camisa, se encontraban abiertas y dejaban al descubierto su torso; los pantalones estaban sin abrochar y a punto de caerse…

- Shion… -lo llamó de nuevo Nezumi con voz suave, llamando la atención del chico, colocando una de sus manos contra su mejilla-. Quítate la ropa.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo ante la petición, hasta que vio como el cantante se deshacía con naturalidad de su camiseta verde. Con los dedos temblorosos, Shion se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos, y después dejó que poco a poco el resto de sus prendas cayeran al suelo. Dejó ir el abrigo, los pantalones, sin atreverse a ver al chico que aguardaba sentado sobre el sofá, y justo cuando sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros de la camisa, unas manos ajenas lo sujetaron por la cintura, y al segundo siguiente la espalda del albino chocó contra el estante de libros más cercano.

Nezumi alzó las caderas de su acompañante, consiguiendo que sus piernas se enredaran en su cintura, mientras devoraba con gusto la boca de Shion, dándose cuenta de que el muchacho le correspondía con el mismo placer, que rodeaba con un brazo su cuello mientras la otra mano se aferraba a su espalda, como si de no hacerlo fuera a caer en un abismo.

- Nezumi, de verdad voy a incendiarme –gimió Shion, arqueándose por la creciente ola de satisfacción que le recorría el cuerpo-. No dejes de tocarme, quiero que me toques más, tócame más… -le suplicó a Nezumi.

Por un instante el apoyo que era el estante a sus espaldas desapareció, y al segundo siguiente fue reemplazado por la sensación mullida del colchón, el albino supo por el conocido olor que le llegó hasta la nariz que el moreno lo había llevado hasta su cama.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el de ojos rojos en un balbuceó, mientras Nezumi terminaba de quitarle la camisa, y repartía un nuevo ciclo de besos por su rostro, cuello, y en resumen cada trozo de piel que estuviera a su alcance. Por fin lo tenía sin ningún estorboso trozo de tela que entorpeciera la vista.

Entonces el actor tomó con firmeza la barbilla del albino, obligándolo a que enfrentará su mirada gris.

- Voy a tomarlo todo de ti -le advirtió a Shion-, para que no puedas entregarle nada a otra persona, aunque quieras hacerlo.

Y el chico se estremeció ante la fuerza que le había dado a sus palabras. No había marcha atrás.

Mientras el moreno volvió a besarlo, una mano buscaba los lugares que había tocado con anterioridad y que le respondieron con un estremecimiento, Shion pudo sentir como un solitario dedo se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo, estirando sus entrañas, preparándolo para el visitante que pronto llegaría.

- Date la vuelta –le pidió Nezumi al cabo de un tiempo, cuando terminó con el ritual necesario para continuar. Antes de obedecer, el albino se estiró para sujetar el rostro del moreno, y depositar un pequeño beso en los labios. Complacido, el actor no pudo evitar la tentación de devolvérselo. Ese no iba a ser el último beso que iban a compartir, de eso se encargaría él.

Las manos del cantante viajaron por la blanca espalda de Shion, tomándose su tiempo en apreciarla y poniéndoles especial atención a las marcas rojas que la surcaban, y que para él aumentaban su belleza. Mientras el moreno comenzaba a depositar besos por la piel de esa zona, el albino pudo sentir como sus cuerpos se fundían, y que la anterior preparación, a pesar de haber sido una molestia, no se comparaba con eso.

- ¡Nezumi! –gimió Shion, con el dolor transmitiéndose en su voz.

- ¿Duele mucho? –le preguntó Nezumi al oído, mientras besaba su cuello para calmarlo.

El otro chico se mordió los labios para no quejarse, aunque asintió lentamente con la cabeza. El moreno reunió toda la paciencia que poseía para soportar la espera, y prefirió concentrar sus esfuerzos en repartir caricias aquí y allá. Cuando su mano pasó a atender nuevamente el miembro de Shion, mientras que su cálido aliento rozó la piel de su inquilino, y éste no pudo evitar temblar por el placer, decidió tentar a su suerte y enseñarle al de ojos escarlatas un nuevo paso de baile.

- ¡Oh! ¡Nezumi! –sollozó Shion, cuando Nezumi se movió contra él, la voz deformándosele por las numerosas sensaciones que la invadían.

- Shion… -gimió el moreno, mientras se hundía con más fuerza en el cuerpo ajeno, y como respuesta el albino jadeaba con más fuerza.

No supieron durante cuando tiempo continuaron hasta que el sueño los venció. La última imagen que Nezumi tuvo antes de caer dormido, fue la de un durmiente Shion entre sus brazos, mientras le tarareaba una canción desconocida al oído, pero cuando horas más tarde despertó y tanteó el sitio a su lado, solo encontró las sabanas frías.

- Eres un mentiroso… -gruñó Nezumi con voz contrariada, mientras recogía su ropa del suelo e iba hacia la puerta. Esto no iba a acabarse así.

**~*N*&*S*~****~*B*E*S*O* ~****~*N*&*S*~**

**Detrás de cámaras **

- ¿Nezumi? –dijo una voz susurrante a través de la bruma que había en la cabeza del muchacho-. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nezumi!

- ¿S-shion…? –balbuceó el chico, mientras su vista se aclaraba. Y delante de él, en vez de los ojos rojos y el cabello blanco de la persona que más le importaban, se encontró con una llamativa maraña de color azul, que en pocos segundos obstruyó todo lo demás que pudiera llegar a ver.

- ¡No puedes dejar de pensar en él! ¡Incluso en este momento! –chilló una voz estridente contra el oído de Nezumi, al tiempo que alguien se colgaba de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. La acción provocó que el muchacho se tambaleara sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, y sólo entonces notó que había algo más raro en la situación que su irritante dolor de cabeza y el hecho de estar rodeado de extraños.

Sus manos se encontraban atadas detrás de su espalda.

- ¡Zaphyrla! ¡Contrólate, por Kami! –gritó otra voz exasperada, proveniente desde algún rincón que el rebelde muchacho no supo ubicar.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un gemido de dolor, y entonces el sentido de la vista le fue devuelto al ratón. Delante de él se encontraban tres personas, una mujer de cabello azul y ojos dorados que se sobaba una enrojecida mejilla, otra mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones que no dejaba de reñirla, además de un chico joven de cabello castaño, que se encontraba detrás de ambas y que en cuanto el prisionero posó sus ojos en él, soltó uno chillido asustado y se ocultó detrás de la morena.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Nezumi con una ceja alzada.

- Mi nombre es Zaphyrla –dijo entonces la de pelo azul, al tiempo que adoptaba una pose más seria-, ésta es mi compañera Koryal…

- ¡Joder, Zaphyrla! –gruñó la otra mujer mientras le soltaba un coscorrón en el cráneo que provocó un ruido hueco-. ¡Kory, Kory, Kory! ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

- ¡Auch! ¡Kory-san! –sollozó Zaphy con lágrimas en los ojos. La morena se limito a ajustarse los lentes que reposaban sobre el puente de su nariz, en un claro ademán impaciente, para indicarle a su compañera que siguiera hablando.

La de cabello azul hizo un mohín bastante infantil, pero dando un suspiro de resignación se giró hacia su prisionero, dispuesta a seguir con su explicación.

- ¡El caso es que los hemos secuestrado! -dijo Zaphyrla con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que con una de sus manos hacia una "V" de victoria y un aura dulce y acaramelada la rodeaba.

Un tic no tardó en aparecer en el ojo izquierdo del muchacho. Que una mujer rara confesara tan campante haber cometido un delito tan grave evidenciaba sus problemas psicológicos, pero entonces las palabras terminaron de penetrar en la mente del actor, adquiriendo matices que no le gustaron para nada.

- ¿"Los"? –preguntó Nezumi con desconfianza, y Kory sonrió ante eso.

Sin una palabra de por medio, la morena se apartó de enfrente del chico y sus acompañantes no tardaron en imitarla. Nezumi abrió mucho la boca cuando pudo ver a una cuarta persona, atada a una silla como él y, para su desgracia, bastante conocida.

- ¿N-nezumi? –balbuceó el otro prisionero con la garganta seca, despertándose a duras penas.

- ¡Shion! –lo llamó el moreno, tratando inútilmente soltarse de sus ataduras-. ¡¿Qué te hicieron?

- Tranquilo, galán, nosotros no le haremos nada –trató de reconfortarlo Zaphy, al tiempo que colocaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Nezumi, mientras Kory se tapaba los oídos por el escándalo y Miguel prefería mantenerse al margen-. Tú lo harás… ¡Oye! –se quejó a lo ultimo la mujer, apartándose con rapidez del prisionero. El chico había intentado morderle la mano, a falta de tener otra idea más brillante.

- Zaphyrla y yo somos escritora y directora de programas de televisión del género yaoi –explicó la morena con tranquilidad, sin darle importancia al incidente-, y es nuestro cumpleaños.

Una de las cejas de Nezumi se alzó de manera incrédula, lo cual podría traducirse fácilmente y sin margen de error en un: "Y eso a mí, ¿qué me importa?".

- Nos gusto mucho la historia que creo Asano Natsuko-sensei –siguió con la explicación Zaphy, al tiempo que se inclinaba en una respetuosa reverencia, como si esa persona estuviera presente-, y como regalo decidimos secuestrarlos para que hicieran un lemon exclusivo para no-so-tras. ¡Kya~! –añadía para después soltar un chillido que le reventó los tímpanos a todos los presentes.

- Ni hablar –bufo Nezumi de manera rotunda.

- Y esa es justo la razón por la que no lo pedimos de manera amable, Nezumi –dijo Kory encogiéndose de hombros, sin que la sorpresa se marcara en su rostro. Tal parecía que era un detalle calculado por la mujer-. La cosa es que el adelantado día de San Valentín de ustedes dos se hará, participes tú o no.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó extrañado el actor. Si querían algo de Shion y de él, ¿cómo podrían obtenerlo si para empezar él no estaba?

- Si no cooperas usaremos un doble, Shion presentara menos resistencia si lo drogamos –explicó con una falsa sonrisa amistosa que no se tragó nadie. La escritora casi podía ver las diversas formas con las que el muchacho pensaba asesinarla… ¡Era tan divertido!

- Firma aquí, por favor –dijo Zaphy con voz entusiasta, acercándole un bolígrafo y unos cuantos papeles a Nezumi-. Es un mero trámite…

El chico la vio con malos ojos, sin poder creer que esa mujer esperaba que firmara algo con las manos atadas.

- Miguel… -llamó Kory con voz resignada mientras señalaba a un confundido Shion, tratando de ignorar las idioteces que hacia su compañera.

- ¡Ni loco! ¡Me matara si lo hago! –se quejó el hombre dando un paso atrás.

- ¡Yo lo hago! –se ofreció de inmediato Zaphy, con los ojos brillando de tal manera que daban verdaderos escalofríos.

- ¿¡Qué demonios hacen! -grito Nezumi al ver que la mujer de cabello azul se dedicaba a quitarle la ropa al chico de cabello blanco, revisando minuciosamente la piel que quedaba expuesta.

- Se asegura de que no hayas dejado marcas –le explicó la morena con voz tranquila, y al instante la cara de la pareja se tornó roja por la vergüenza-. Tendremos que quitarlas para que vuelvas a hacerlas ante la cámara.

- E-esto no saldrá de aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shion con voz aterrada.

- No te apures, les prometo que esto no saldrá de aquí –dijo Kory con una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez más sincera… Lástima que ni Shion ni Nezumi vieron como cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda.

* * *

><p>Zaludos<p>

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
